


Like A Rock

by Goombario



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bestiality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: You and Maud Pie have a good time while waiting for Pinkie at the train station.





	Like A Rock

"I'm supposed to be meeting my sister. Will this take very long?"

You shake your head, assuring Maud that the 'incredible new rock formation' you want to show her won't pull her away from her prior engagement. Interested in seeing anything new related to rocks, she agreed to accompany you out into an open, deserted area near the train station. She warned you that she was waiting on someone, so whatever it was would have to be quick.

You sit down on a stump and pat the area next to you. Maud gives you a blank stare.

"I can't sit with you. There's no room. Where is the rock?"

You mutter something, but somehow she's able to completely understand you.

"What do you mean, it's in your pants? Let me see it." Maude approaches you, looking at your jeans. "Are you hiding it in here?"

She grips your zipper with her teeth and slowly pulls it down. Your erect, throbbing cock pops out the moment she does so.

"This isn't a rock. This is your dick." Maud looks up at you, her face as expressionless. "If this is what you wanted, you should have said so. I'm in a rush."

Without another word, Maud dives in close and takes in your entire length, slowly bobbing her head. She uses her left hoof to push her hair out of her face, and looking up at you with her soulless eyes. You can't tell whether this is a chore or if she's loving it, but regardless her stare is driving you crazy.

Maud continues to suck, working her tongue all around your erection and flicking at the underside. She pulls her head back only slightly, giving herself enough room to tongue at your balls, licking at and swirling them around.

While she works, you reach around and find yourself putting two fingers inside of her. Surprisingly, Maud doesn't react. You start to finger her, only getting harder sucks and her inner walls tightening around your hand in reply. Your free hand moves to run your fingers through her soft, dark-purple mane. Your cock throbs violently in her mouth, and although you know orgasm is approaching, you don't know if you want it to end so soon. As if she could tell, Maud slowly pulls back, a quiet 'pop!' as her lips leave your head.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can cum in my mouth." Maud turns around, slowly wiggling her rump at you and showing off her dripping, soaked cunt. Regardless of the situation, she looks as if she couldn't care less, yet she continues. "You can do it in here, too."

With that said, Maud resumes sucking on your cock, not waiting for your reply. The sounds of her wet, warm mouth moving down on you become louder as she speeds up, and you can hear the squishing sounds of your two fingers plunging inside of her.

You cum hard in her mouth, bucking your hips against her face. Without any difficulty, Maud swallows every drop of your seed. She pulls away and opens her mouth, sticking out her tongue to show you that she indeed took every drop down. She turns, once again presenting herself to you.

"Fuck me before my sister shows up."

You didn't need to be asked twice.

Grabbing Maud's sides for balance, you plunge your throbbing cock into her, pounding inside of her like an animal in heat. You groan through gritted teeth, but the pony in front of you doesn't speak a word. Your hard, rough thrusts are forcing her entire body forward, making her mane land back on her face, but she doesn't reply.

"It feels good." Maude mutters. "You're really hard inside of me. Like a rock. I masturbate with rocks sometimes."

Genuinely curious, while still thrusting into her, you ask how.

"They're hard. Like your cock is. I like hard things in my pussy. Especially cocks. And rocks."

Well, whatever. Before this conversation does anything to lessen your mood, you resume thrusting into her pony pussy with every bit of strength you can muster.

"That feels good. Yes." Maud mutters. "Keep going. Cum inside of me."

You can feel beads of sweat running down your face as you thrust, feeling her wet, warm insides clench around you as you pound away at her. You feel your own climax approaching, about to hit you like a ton of bricks. Before you can say a word, though --

"I'm going to cum. I'm cumming. Don't stop fucking me."

Maud's insides clench tightly around you, milking you dry as her orgasm hits, her juices leaking all over your cock. The sensation hits you off as well, filling her with your cum, your hips bucking wildly as each shot is emptied inside of her.

You pull away, and Maud wastes no time in turning and placing your cock back in her mouth, slowly licking and sucking it clean. She pulls back, licking her lips.

"Put your pants on." Maud says.

"I'll find you again tonight. Stay hard. Like a rock."


End file.
